Who Do You Love?
by Paladin-Defender
Summary: “I see” he said looking at him “why can’t you?” he asked he knew the answer he just needed to hear it. “Because I don’t love you” he had said. Archie x Neil...Neil x Herry


Last night I slept alone,  
I stayed at home,  
For the first time since you've been gone baby,  
No friends to understand,  
To lend a helping hand,  
To ease the greatest pain I've ever known,  
How you walked away so easily,  
Still remains a mystery to me,  
Don't you remember that you promised me yes you promised me  
That you'd never leave boy,  
But you went away babe,  
And it's such a shame,  
How could you turn your back on me ohhhh

Neil stared out over the city from his little flat, he sighed and he felt arms encircle around him.

"Hey babe" said Archie as he nuzzled against his throat.

"Hello Archie" he said, turning to look at him. He stepped away and looked into his eyes.

"Archie…I can't do this anymore" he said looking away for a moment and turning to look at Archie who looked like nothing had happened.

"I see" he said looking at him "why can't you?" he asked he knew the answer he just needed to hear it.

"Because I don't love you" he had said.

If you really don't want me ( if you don't want me)  
If you really don't need me (If you don't need me)  
If you really don't love me, tell me who then do you love boy?

"Yeah that's right, because you can't love anyone but yourself" Archie said as the anger in him began to rise. Why did he ever leave Atlanta for him?

"That's not fair Archie" said Neil looking a bit stern and hurt.

"Then tell me who do you love?" He said eyeing Neil; he needed to know if it was who he thought it was.

Neil looked away "please don't make me" he said in a whisper.

"Tell me Neil!" he said stepping forward and grasping his upper arm.

Neil looked at him and still didn't say anything.

Archie's grip on his arm tightened "Tell Me!" he seethed through his teeth.

Neil grimaced at the pressure on his arm "no" he replied his eyes shut.

"Tell Me!" Archie said a bit louder gripping his arm so tight bruises were sure to form.

"HERRY!" said Neil falling to his knees. Archie let his arm go, and Neil placed his hand over the now bruising area, rubbing it lightly.

Archie turned around and left. The door slammed behind him. Neil sat there for hours. Herry was walking down the street with a bad of treats for the movie he had rented last night, when he saw Archie walk out of a club with a man who looked about two years older he was gorgeous.

"Hey Archie" said Herry waving his arm at him across the street, Archie looked at him and glared, and proceeded to get into the car, of course not after the handsome man kissed him.

Herry slowly brought his arm down, 'what was that all about' he thought. He shrugged and continued his way down the street when his cell phone started to sing, 'who do you love' by Deborah Cox, indicating he had just received a text message.

He flipped his phone and opened the message. It was from Archie.

"You can have the pretty boy" Herry read out loud. Neil.

Herry for as long as he could remember, even before the defeat of Cronus, Neil had always been the center of his thoughts, 'Should go visit him' he thought before he made his way to Neil's apartment.

Neil looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it" he yelled across the apartment room.

"It's me Herry" came the voice. Neil's heart began to thump faster and faster as he stared at the door.

"Umm Neil you gonna let me in" came Herry's voice again.

"Um yeah one minute" Neil said running to the mirror near the door, and checking his hair, making sure it was absolutely perfect not that is wasn't perfect already.

I was once blind,  
But baby now I see,  
That I'm not the one,  
Who can feel your every need,  
I have painted a picture,  
So clear it's reality,  
Now I know, yes I know,  
That your not the one for me oooh baby

Neil opened and let Herry in. "Have a seat" Neil said taking a seat on the couch. Herry sitting right beside him.

No one knew what to say, they sat in silence for a while before Herry remembered the movie.

"Hey Neil you wanna watch a movie" Herry said reaching into his bag, and pulling out a movie with the Rogers 2 day Rental on the front. Herry grinned at him.

"Sure" Neil said grinning write back.

"I'll put the movie in and you go make the popcorn" Herry said throwing Neil a bag of popcorn.

Neil got up and left the room. Herry got up and went to put the DVD into the player. A few minutes later Neil came back with a large bowl of popcorn, when he stopped just in the door way.

There was Herry bent on all fours, putting the movie into the DVD player. Neil couldn't help but enjoy the view, but sadly it was short lived, when Herry got up and turned to look at him. Herry grinned and sat down on the couch.

Neil sitting beside him.

If you really don't want me ( if you don't want me)  
If you really don't need me (If you don't need me)  
If you really don't love me tell me who then do you love boy?  
Repeat

"What are we watching?" asked Neil.

"TMNT" said Herry. Neil just looked at him. Herry chuckled.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" he said pushing play.

"Oh" said Neil, turning to the movie, which was just starting.

Cause it looks like your mama- said Michelangelo laughing hysterically

That'll make her your mother too doufus- said Donitelo

Herry and Neil laughed hysterically.

How could you walk away from me,  
Baby you promised that you'd never leave,  
slept alone since you've been gone,  
Greatest pain I've ever known oooh,

The movie was now over. And they just sat there, while the credits just played, neither one wanted to move.

"so I'm guessing you and Archie are no longer together" said Herry turning to look at Neil. Neil looked at his lap.

"yeah" he said looking up into Herry's eyes.

"May I ask why?" He said looking uncertain. Neil turned his head and looked out the wall which was full glass the city roof tops staring right back at him.

"Because I love someone else" he said sighing.

Herry felt his heart clench, and his fist tightened slightly.

"Who is it?" Herry said he was almost to afraid to ask.

Neil smiled softly and looked up at Herry who was now looking out the window.

"you" he said softly.

Herry's head shot up did he just hear him correctly?

"what?!" he said staring at Neil a blush slowly creeping up to his face.

Neil looked uncertain; maybe he should have just said someone else.

"n-nothing it was stupid" he said beginning to get up before a hand reached out and grasped his arm bringing him back down. Neil looked at Herry.

"I love you too" he said to Neil.

Neil smiled.

Herry leant forward and kissed Neil.

"I've loved you for a long time" Herry whispered on Neil's lips.

"Me too" Neil said pushing his lips harder on Herry's.

Finished.!

A/n: so what do you think?


End file.
